


Making Arrangements

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, breton - Freeform, hot damn them altmer, race kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn negotiates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Classification Error

 When Deor had told her that he had seen two elves dragging something away in connection with Baldor’s disappearance, Lile had immediately assumed that the man had been talking about Falmer. She had innocently prepared herself for a sneaking battle against a bunch of blind monsters – meaning a heavy quantity of fire runes, magicka potions and Dremora scrolls. She had made her way over the river, past Thirsk to stock up on food, skirting Kagrumez and avoiding Brodir grove. The ash fall had ceased as she approached her destination, and her expression became confused as she saw no caves ahead. The nearest thing was a hut, with four figures in leather standing around outside. Her shoulders locked as she realised her mistake.  
  
Deor had meant Thalmor.   
  
Lile fidgeted, looking around uncertainly. She wasn’t equipped for Thalmor. She carried no sword, and her armour was too flimsy. She had required light feet for Falmer and it was light she had travelled. And now, she was unprepared. She knew there would be no time to change as one of the Thalmor approached her. Might as well get what she came for.   
  
“What is your business here, Breton?” he demanded haughtily.   
  
“I want the Blacksmith you’re hiding here,” she replied.   
  
“Somehow I think not,” the Thalmor yawned. “You don’t look like you’re ready to face the might of all four of us, at any rate. Return to your precious Skaal and tell them that until the smith gives up his knowledge he remains in our custody.”  
  
“You don’t have the right to do that!” Lile proclaimed angrily. “He hasn’t infringed any minutae of the White Gold Concordat and therefore you have no power to keep him!”  
  
“Oh please. As if it would be difficult to pin Talos worship on a Nord,” the elf snorted.  
  
“Everyone knows the Skaal don’t worship Talos,” Lile blustered. The elf arched a brow.   
  
“Everyone? Oh, I’m sure most of Skyrim doesn’t know,” he chuckled.   
  
“Well…you can’t keep him,” she stated firmly. “He’s done nothing wrong.”   
  
“That’s for us to decide, little Breton. Until he gives up his secret or they give us something of value then he will remain in Thalmor custody,” he told her, just as resolutely.   
  
Something of value? Lile eyed the Altmer men watching her, all of them with interested expressions. Even the one in front of her was eyeing her slyly. Lile quietly wondered if she could be the ‘something of value’ that the Altmer needed to free Baldor. Yes, it would be gross, sticky, and frankly undignified, but after losing Storn she owed the Skaal a debt and she sure as Oblivion refused to lose another member of their village. She took a deep breath.   
  
“If I…I lay with you, would you give up Baldor?” she asked quietly. The elf’s eyes sparkled and he grinned, grabbing a handful of the Breton girl’s shapely ass. Lile gasped, but her sounds were cut off by the High elf’s eager mouth claiming hers. His other hand grasped her and he began to knead the shapely flesh beneath his fingers, sucking on her lip vigorously. When he grasped the leather and began to raise it, however, she squirmed away. “I…I don’t want it outside,” she muttered.   
  
“But your precious blacksmith lies within!” the elf told her.   
  
“Not out here,” she pleaded. The next thing she knew, he had hauled her over his shoulder and was heading towards the little stone hut up ahead.

Lile allowed him to heft her like a bag of potatoes, trying to ignore the pleased smirks of the Thalmor men around her as the one nearest the hut’s door opened it and went inside. The one holding her moved forward, ducking beneath the lintel. He put her down on a table and Lile found herself lying on her back facing the ceiling, head and legs draping over the edge.   
  
“Do we restrain you, little Breton?” the Altmer chuckled.   
  
“No, you don’t need to,” she began, but there was a chorus of agreements from the other elves and she felt large hands unbuckling her plain leathers, slipping her boots down her feet as they unwrapped her from her leather casing. They removed her bracers and one of them ripped open the cloth shirt she wore beneath the armour to expose her soft, large breasts. He grabbed her breast band and ripped it away, filling his hands with the mounds and massaging them gently. Lile nearly cried out in indignation, but then another elf slid her smallclothes down her legs and she realised that suddenly she was naked. The elf with his hands around her breasts began to tweak her nipples and she caught the gasp before it left her mouth. She didn’t want them to think she was enjoying this.   
  
“So much heftier than an Altmer woman,” the mer touching her breasts cooed, as another rubbed his fingers over her ass appreciatively. “You’ve childbearing hips, little Manmer.”   
  
There were two pairs of hands on her, covering the fleshiest parts of her body, and she was starting to wriggle a little when a hand dipped between her legs and she instantly stilled as a lone finger rubbed slowly over her clitoris. The last mer grasped her hands and pinned them gently to the table, leaving her to buck her hips gently against the fingers on her sex. A finger entered her slit, as a thumb rubbed over her clit in replacement, and this time she moaned, unable to stop it. The mer touching her ass pushed her legs a little wider apart, holding down her ankles and leaving her heaving torso heavily exposed. The hand at her sex slid two fingers inside her and began to curl gently, and Lile whimpered, hips thrusting into the sensation almost against her will as the mer chuckled darkly.   
  
“You see, Manmer, you’ll enjoy this after all,” the one at her head muttered. “Now open your mouth and I’ll let your hands go.”   
  
Lile did so obediently, and within moments there was a solid rose-golden Altmer cock in her mouth. True to his word the High Elf freed her hands, beginning to move his hips slowly back and forth as his cock bobbed between her lips. She sucked slowly, tonguing the head and hearing the mer groan in pleasure. The mer between her legs moved his fingers a little faster and she groaned, the vibrations in her throat directly stimulating the Altmer’s cock.   
  
“Please her again,” the mer ordered. “The sounds she makes are wonderful.”   
  
“Do not forget who it is that is pleasing her, Marillion,” the mer between her legs sniped. “Or who is higher in command here.”   
  
“I believe it is Narimian, by a full rank,” Marillion purred. “Narimian?”   
  
“Do as he says, Tarindil,” Narimian sighed, as though jaded already with the two bickering mer. He stood to Lile’s left, a much bulkier Altmer with orange eyes that bored into her. He had freed his cock from its constraints and it hung down by his thigh, semi-erect and thick. She shivered, and then she was arching helplessly as Tarindil’s fingers found a spot inside her that turned her legs to jelly. She cried out and Marillion groaned. His hands went to either side of her head and the pace of his hips increased as his cock vanished down her throat. Lile relaxed her muscles and began to breathe through her nose as wet, sloppy sounds came from her mouth. Tarindil continued his slow explorations of her, twisting his fingers around and using varying paces until her cunt ached for a cock in it. Not that she would ever admit it – she was a Breton, and a lady, and while she had done things that would shock a whore, no Breton lady outright admitted her need for sex. So instead she settled for moving her hips against Tarindil’s hand, trying not to do such a thing frenetically in case Tarindil thought she was enjoying this too much. 

But it seemed that the mer had read her body language, seen the twitching of her stomach muscles and the desperate clenching of her cunt. He freed his cock and pumped it into full hardness, then spread her labia and plunged inside her. Lile screamed in shock and pleasure and Marillion shouted in surprise, spurting a load down her throat. He hurriedly pulled out to paint her face with the rest of it and Lile found herself coughing it up between cries of pleasure as Tarindil began to nail her quim with expert speed and precision. She wiped her eyes clear as she spotted Narimian grasping his cock. He moved over to her and took her hand, wrapping it around the now erect member. He didn’t even say anything and Lile didn’t expect him to. Instead she curled her hand into a fist and pumped it back and forth slowly, watching his lip tremble as he tried to keep his face level. Turning his head away from her he looked over at the eagerly-thrusting Tarindil, who had just placed his hand on Lile’s clit and started to rub.   
  
“Don’t cum in her, you don’t want to waste your seed in the Breton,” he said lazily. Lile burned in outrage. Waste his seed? If Narimian thought she was such a waste of cum why was he here? Hurriedly she manhandled his cock into her mouth, beginning to suck him before he could protest. She was determined to prove him wrong. He grabbed her head but she kept sucking, groaning around him as Tarindil fucked her. The Altmer gave in and began vigorously fucking her throat as she stroked his shaft and balls, holding her head down with both hands. Lile would have protested but then Tarindil pinched her nipple, draped her legs over his shoulders, and started taking her like his life depended on it. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as her body flushed and she lubricated around him, heading towards an orgasm. Her groans were buzzing around Narimian’s cock and she grinned in victory when his placid face finally twisted in pleasure. She rewarded him by attending to him with both hands. In the background, behind Tarindil, Marillion stroked his cock slowly, waiting for it to harden once more. Tarindil meanwhile was thrusting ever more frenetically, driving Lile further towards her orgasm. She felt him tensing, and bit her lip. At the last moment, he pulled out, and sprayed cum from his considerable member all over her stomach. The Breton nearly cried out in sadness. She had been so close.   
  
The fourth Altmer, however, an unknown, approached her, palming her tits for a few seconds and pinching her nipples, causing her to squeak around Narimian. She wasn’t distracted from the cock in her mouth even for a moment, and was continuing to lavish attention when a tongue descended on her folds and she cried out around the dick. Her orgasm, denied before, began approaching thick and fast, and she quivered beneath the expert tongue. Before she was done he had straightened up, grasped her hips, and sunk himself inside her. She exploded around him, screaming onto Narimian’s cock and causing him to spurt into her. Like Marillion, he yanked himself out and came over her body, coating her with thick sperm. The one in her cunt gave her no room to adjust, squeezing her breasts and nipples gently as he took her. Narimian wiped his cock gently as Marillion stooped down by her.   
  
“Eramir likes to play with his partners, he’s quite generous,” the mer chuckled. “Finish yourself, Eramir, and then we take her together.”   
  
Lile was melting around Eramir now that she had cum, relaxed and breathing heavily. She was semi-covered in semen and it ran down her breasts, pooling into her stomach. Somebody was playing with her ear and she arched into the sensation, her ears nearly as sensitive as an Altmer’s. Her eyes were half-closed and she gazed at the thrusting mer, biting down on her lip. Yes, this was turning out to be very sticky indeed, but most certainly not unpleasant. The Thalmor soldiers had proved to be less cruel than she had originally feared. And it was more undignified than she could have dreamed, but her dignity seemed meaningless at that moment, with a handsome mer thrusting in and out of her and another touching her ear intimately, causing her immense satisfaction.

Speaking of satisfaction, she got another orgasm from Eramir before he pulled out and spilt on her stomach. Lile fell back against the table and panted heavily, her harsh breaths mixing with Eramir’s as both tried to recover. She heard rustling, and sat up to watch as the four mer stripped out of their leathers. Golden skin appeared from beneath their armour and she bit her lip again as they slowly but surely all ended up naked. Gods, what a wonderful sight. Narimian sauntered over and grabbed Lile’s waist, pushing his mouth against her and giving her the kind of kiss she had never before received. She could taste his determination. Then he pulled away and gripped her rear, squeezing it.   
  
“We’ll give you the smith, Manmer,” he growled. “But you take my seed as part of the bargain.” He kissed her before she could say anything and the Breton got the feeling she wasn’t meant to disagree. She could always swallow a contraceptive potion later, when she was back in Raven Rock and not covered in the cum of four different mer.   
  
She felt three other pairs of lips kissing down her body, lavishing attention on her neck and shoulders. Hands cupped her breasts and squeezed her ass as the elves appreciated assets that their own women sorely lacked. Lile shivered in delight. Narimian had permanently claimed her mouth, it seemed, but the bruising, toe-curling kisses he was bestowing upon her had her far from complaining. Somebody squeezed her rear tightly and she squeaked into Narimian’s mouth, feeling one hard cock after another pressing against her body. Gods, she was going to take all of them, and she didn’t feel even the slightest hint of fear. Roving hands rubbed between her legs and pinched her tits, keeping her moaning and squealing.   
  
Narimian left her mouth and pushed her down onto the table, moving to her spread legs and pumping his cock gently to keep it hard. Tarindil put his cock in her mouth and Eramir and Marillion filled her hands with their members. Narimian thrust inside her and then all the mer started moving, Tarindil filling her as Narimian left her, and Eramir leaving her palm as Marillion eagerly pushed into the other. She tightened her grip and breathed through her nose, draping her legs over Narimian’s shoulders and moaning onto Tarindil’s cock. Tarindil played with her breasts as Eramir and Marillion held her steady for Narimian. His hands free, he began to rub her clit and the Breton gasped, moaning and causing Tarindil to bite his lip. Narimian’s pace was measured and strong, hitting all the good spots in her.   
  
It did not take the Breton long to have her first orgasm on Narimian’s length, squeezing heavily and swallowing Tarindil repeatedly. The highly-ranked Mer stared her down, still pumping as she quivered around him in pleasure and trying to maintain his stern, unbreakable expression. She had changed it once, she would change it again. Marillion’s fingers were digging into her hips, his nails piercing her slightly, as she tightened her hand around him, rubbing the head of his cock with her thumb. She altered her pace and sucked a little harder on Tarindil, paying attention to Eramir as payment for his kind treatment of her earlier. Narimian thrust into her, determined to get her to cum again. It became a contest of sorts between the two as he fought for his composure and she tried to stave off her second orgasm, all the while sucking and rubbing the other three mer and trying not to let their noises wash over her. If she totally lost herself in the moment she would lose to Narimian and that was completely unacceptable.   
  
Tarindil was the one who came first. He pulled away and fell down somewhere with a heavy thud. Marillion followed very quickly, covering her breasts and stomach. Eramir was now given her full attention, and she eagerly sucked on him until he blew his load over her face and chest. Like the others, he went to sit down somewhere and recover. That left only Narimian who changed to rougher, more desperate thrusts. Lile reached down and began to tease her clit. Narimian let out a gasp and his face contorted. She did not have long to admire his face, however. The mer pulled out and tossed her onto her back, thrusting deeply inside her as he pushed her down onto the table.

Narimian bottomed out and massaged her clit as he slammed back and forth within her, causing the Breton to squeal and pant in pleasure. Losing all semblance of calm he fucked her hard, stroking her deeply as his hips hit her plush butt. She squirmed and wriggled beneath him, the semen on her body beginning to stain the table beneath her as it rubbed off onto the wood. He felt her cumming around him, her legs grasping onto his hips as best they could, and then he was quickly following her, spilling deeply inside her. Lile sighed in exhaustion as the other three approached, bearing cloths. They wiped her down and then handed her back her clothes. The five of them dressed in silence.   
  
“Go down and fetch your little smith,” Narimian ordered, and slapped her rear for good measure. She spotted a set of stairs and descended them, spotting a furry pile in the corner that groaned. Hurrying over to Baldor, she set about with healing spells and potions, until the Nord was able to move without grunting in pain.   
  
“Their leader is called Ancarion,” Baldor whispered. “He has a map of Stalhrim locations. Do NOT let him keep it. It belongs to us.”   
  
Lile let him lean on her as she made her way out of the door, the four mer behind her in interest. Baldor didn’t mention the litany of noises he had heard and been frankly aroused by. How she had got him out was her business and he was just glad to be free. But he certainly noticed how she flushed when she glanced at the biggest mer, and how that same elf looked away as though trying to hide something. As Baldor soon realised, he was attempting to conceal the same reaction. Marillion, Tarindil and Eramir seemed unfazed, however.   
  
“So what will you do now?” Tarindil murmured.   
  
“You’ve not exactly treated him with kindness,” Lile snapped. “I’ll take him home.”  
  
“Come see us at Northshore Landing if you wish to do further business,” Marillion chuckled. “I’m sure Ancarion would LOVE to meet you, little Breton.”   
  
“He has something I need, I’ll be back,” she promised. It might have been the light, but Baldor could have sworn he noticed a glint of satisfaction enter Narimian’s eyes.   
  
Lile and Baldor began to head Northeast, parting ways with the Thalmor, who took a direct route north.   
  
“You debased yourself for me,” Baldor began. “I’m unsure how I feel about that.”  
  
“Save it,” Lile replied. “I owe the Skaal a great deal. That was nothing compared to what I’d do to help your people.”   
  
Baldor cringed a little at that statement. He appreciated her loyalty and ability, but at the same time the idea that she would go even further, perhaps even get hurt for his people, made him a little worried. But he said nothing, and tried not to wince the entire journey back to the village. All-Maker knew she didn’t need his complaining after what she’d endured.   
  
“Will you deal with Ancarion in the same way?” Baldor asked. Lile flushed quite openly.   
  
“If I have to.”


	2. A Proposition

“Exactly why have you returned?” Ancarion snapped to the four slightly-exhausted mer. “Empty handed, I may add? Was this simple task too much for you?”  
  
“No, but that Breton nearly was,” Marillion chuckled.   
  
“Breton?” Ancarion repeated.   
  
“What Marillion means to say is that we have an interesting proposition for you,” Narimian began smoothly. “It’s a good, solid one and we believe you’ll like it.”   
  
“We were discovered by a young Breton woman while in the hut with Baldor,” Tarindil told their commanding officer. “We realised she wasn’t going to go away and told her that Baldor stayed in our custody until we had sufficient reason to release him.”  
  
“Am I to understand,” the Altmer ground out, “that the Smith is gone?”   
  
“Yes, and for good reason,” Eramir added. “The Breton woman offered us her own self if we’d give up Baldor.”   
  
Ancarion went orange.   
  
“But she’s coming back at some point to Northshore Landing,” Narimian quickly put in. “To talk to you, about that map most likely.”   
  
“No Stalhrim, no smith, and some half-cocked excuse about a Breton woman giving you sex.”  
  
Ancarion wanted to cry. He had been told his soldiers were good, loyal mer of the Dominion. Instead the truth was out. He was surrounded by desperate men who needed a quick release with some small, pretty girl who traded her holes for an invaluable smith. Gods, if Elenwen ever heard he’d be laughed out of the Thalmor. That is if they hadn’t killed him for his incompetence first. He cast his eye over the large mudcrab nearby and then sat down heavily.   
  
“You are all MORONS,” he announced. “Now go below deck and prepare my rooms. If we’re to entertain a guest we might as well clean house.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Deor embraced his brother enthusiastically when Baldor and Lile returned to the village – as enthusiastically as he could when the smith was covered in bruises. Frea led Baldor away to tend to him as Deor set about teaching Lile how to make herself some Stalhrim armour. Soon she had a beautiful, well-crafted sword that she proudly hung at her hip. As dusk fell, she headed back towards Raven Rock to prepare herself for her meeting with Ancarion. She placed the sword up on a plaque and stripped herself out of her leathers, heating up water for a bath. Washing the remnants of the semen off of her body made her somewhat aroused as she remembered that afternoon and the Breton slid her hand between her legs to touch. It wasn’t nearly enough to soothe the rampant ache, however. When she climbed out of the bath she picked heavy furs and a light, simple dress out of her closet. She didn’t feel like she’d be wearing much for long tomorrow, but all the same she couldn’t freeze to death on her way to Northshore Landing. 

-

Gallias was on duty by the dock steps when a heavily-cloaked Breton woman appeared a few metres away. He placed his hand on his sword, curious as to whether or not this was the Manmer that Eramir had mentioned in great detail last night. She continued to approach, making no show of violence or antagonism towards him. In fact, she marched right up to him and put her hands on her hips, somewhat defiantly. She did, he noticed, have very nice hips. If this was the Breton Marillion had waxed lyrical about then she clearly wasn’t going to mind if he used those hips as leverage to sink deeply inside of her at some point in the evening. That is, if the evening didn’t start with her death. Ancarion had been pissed at the very least to discover that his men had given up Baldor Iron-Shaper for a pair of tits and good fuck. Narimian was still cleaning the entire ship head to toe and the other three were going to be in serious trouble when they got back to Alinor.   
  
“You are trespassing here. I strongly suggest you leave,” he snapped.  
  
“I was told to come here by your own men,” she told him. “Where is Ancarion?”   
  
“On the ship,” Gallias replied. “What is your business here?”  
  
“The Stalhrim map,” she informed him. “Now let me pass.”   
  
“Any hint of treachery and your life is forfeit,” he warned her.   
  
He stood aside to let her through, and watched her saunter up the stairs and waltz onto the ship. Ancarion had been facing the sea but when she cleared her throat, his superior turned around and cast a questioning eye over the young Manmer.

“You are interfering with official Thalmor business,” he spat. “Leave, if you value your life.”  
  
“I’m here about the map,” she began. Ancarion visibly rolled his eyes.   
  
“You must be the little Breton my men mentioned fucking repeatedly. I think you misunderstand this mission. Supposedly, you see, it is top secret. To protect it I have no choice but to silence you, in any way possible.” His eyes narrowed. “Now, give me one good reason that I should not kill you where you stand.”   
  
“Baldor won’t talk, and now that he’s back with the Skaal they’ll keep him more protected than ever. I doubt you’ll get your hands on him again,” Lile began. “Not only that, but that map? It’s useless to you now.”   
  
Ancarion crossed his arms.   
  
“You seem very sure of yourself, Breton,” he began. “What makes you that way?”   
  
“I’m a friend of the Skaal,” she replied. “I swore to protect them no matter what. I rarely fail.”   
  
“Yes, because your methods tend to be unorthodox,” Ancarion agreed. “Very well then. You may have a point about this map. But your word alone is not value enough. I want two things from you.”   
  
Lile tensed. This was it. This was the reason she hadn’t worn any armour on her way here.   
  
“Firstly, I demand your name. That is not a request. Without this information I have it in my authority to turn Solstheim upside down searching for the Stalhrim and I won’t care who I endanger,” he began. “So, tell me your name, Breton.”   
  
“Lile Victorieux,” she replied. “That threat seems a little over the top.”   
  
“I don’t particularly care,” Ancarion drawled. “The second thing is that you are to submit yourself sexually to my men and myself for this afternoon and evening. Where you go after that, with your precious map, is of no consequence to me.”   
  
“And if I refused to submit?” she asked.   
  
“You don’t get the map you so desperately want.”  
  
The situation was much less win-win for Lile this time around but it was still fairer than fighting her way through eight Thalmor unarmed and with only her voice for protection, and she would still get the map.   
  
“Then I agree,” she told him. Ancarion signalled to a mer who was patrolling the ship, and he came over.   
  
“Take Ms Victorieux below deck,” he ordered. “Send Narimian up to me.”  
  
“If you will follow me,” the soldier said smoothly, and turned on his heel, leaving Lile to follow him through a hatch and into the ship below. Moments later, Narimian appeared through the hatch and made his way over to him.   
  
“Go to Raven Rock,” Ancarion ordered. “Find out about a Lile Victorieux and when you have information on her, stay there. If you can get into her house, even better. Wait for her to return and then tail her.”   
  
Narimian’s eyes darted to the hatch, and Ancarion wondered idly what he was thinking. It didn’t matter. The mer bowed respectfully to his superior and left the boat, disappearing into the distance past the large mudcrab. Ancarion called for Gallias and, sweeping his eyes over the horizon, sent him down into the ship, following quickly.   
  
“When the six of you are finished with her, take her to my quarters,” Gallias was told, and the mer eagerly headed off to see what kind of state Lile was currently in. 


	3. Marillion and Eramir

Marillion was in the dining room when Cyredalf escorted the Breton within. His face lit up in pleasure as she pulled her hood back and exposed her red hair and shy, soft face. It was the little Manmer who had so wonderfully entertained he and his fellows at the abandoned lodge.

“Ancarion put me in charge,” Gallias began. “Narimian’s been sent off and there are currently six of us here. Those of you that had her at the lodge are going to wait a bit while Cyredalf and I get to know her a little better. We take it in twos until one of you gives out and then Ancarion gets her.”

Marillion sighed in annoyance but he grinned when he thought of something.

“Can we watch?” he asked. Cyredalf shot him a look that could have melted the ice fields but Marillion kept on smirking.

“No,” Gallias told him.

“Rotter,” Tarindil muttered from the corner. Eramir just shot Lile a wink and the little Breton blushed prettily.  
“That’s it, out,” Cyredalf barked, and with much sighing Marillion, Eramir, Tarindil and Orildor left the room. Gallias cleared the table and placed the little Breton down on it, helping her out of her furs and tossing them in the corner. He eyed the plain dress and realised that the girl had really prepared for his. Nothing difficult to get out of, in fact, as Cyredalf grasped the hem and started pulling it upwards, it turned out you could simply just peel her out of it. She wore smallclothes but both mer got rid of those very quickly, and stood, gazing at the Breton’s soft, supple figure. As an afterthought, Cyredalf took her hair out of its braid, and watched it starting to fall over her back. Left with the naked Breton, both mer wondered where to start.

Gallias’ eyes fell on her breasts and he immediately filled his hands with them, brushing over her nipples softly. The Breton let out a gasp of pleasure and dug her fingers into the table. Altmeri women didn’t have nearly the same build and they felt incredibly soft in his large hands. Cyredalf slid his hands between her legs and Lile gasped, twitching as the mer started to slowly rub her. He lifted her onto her knees as Gallias sat, sucking a nipple into his mouth and causing the Breton to quiver. A single finger slowly probed her slit, thumb pressed against her clit as he did so. Gallias ran his hands over her shapely hips and felt her muscles clench as Cyredalf’s finger picked up the pace.

Lile clutched Gallias’ shoulders, digging her fingers in as the single finger turned into two and Cyredalf set his mind to making her wet. His left hand rubbed her sweet spot as his right hand fingers caught the one inside, causing her legs to buck in pleasure. Her hips began to rock against the feeling and when he added a third finger she cried out, squeezing onto him. The digits moved faster until she bit Gallias, who hissed in shock, and climaxed. Then they slowed down, eventually pulling out of her altogether. She panted, and Cyredalf gave her a few moments’ breathing room. Gallias helped him manhandle her so that her legs were hanging off the table and her head at the other end, kicking the stools away from the table. Lile relaxed and opened her mouth, and Gallias took all the invitation he needed and slid right in. Cyredalf played with her sensitive clit until her legs were trembling, then grabbed her hips and thrust deeply inside her.

Gods, Altmer were so well-endowed. She clenched tightly around Cyredalf when he started to fuck her, relaxing her throat for Gallias and sucking softly. Cyredalf didn’t take long to start taking her in earnest. Like most of the mer on the ship he hadn’t had a woman or womer in some time and he was listening to the urge to give in and fuck her like an animal. She moaned happily around Gallias as Cyredalf pounded her without stopping, and the mer in her throat played with her breasts as she pleasured him, entranced by the way they bounced with his fellow mer’s thrusting and their size. There was no Altmer woman he knew with breasts like these, and if there were any then he concluded that they must be jealously horded for their size and softness.

Cyredalf was simply enjoying the sensation of soft, wet walls squeezing his member after months at sea and out of the arms of a womer. He had yet to meet a female of his kin who could match Lile for her plush, soft body. Slimness and toned shape seemed to be in vogue with most womer and while he couldn’t fault a good, strong set of stomach muscles her innocent softness felt good beneath his hands. Marillion had been right. She had good hips for bearing children and they were perfect handles for him. He grabbed on tightly, not enough to bruise her, and brushed against a spot inside her that caused her to shriek around Gallias’ length. He angled his hips to thrust into it and both men were rewarded with her orgasm. The vibrations in her mouth sent Gallias over the edge, and with a yell, Cyredalf emptied into her.

The Breton squirmed when she came and squeezed him tightly, sensitive but wanting more. He had nothing to give her, however. It would be several minutes before he was ready again and it was Marillion and Eramir’s turn.  
Marillion stroked a lock of hair from her face when he came in, his face all handsome sharp angles as he grinned at her. He got to fuck this little specimen twice in two days, and for that he was happy. He couldn’t wait to bury himself inside her. Sadly, however, it would seem that he had to. Eramir, upon seeing her lying on the table, knelt and planted his tongue between her legs. Still somewhat sensitive from her orgasm Lile let out a tremendous cry of pleasure when he licked her clit, and grasped his honey blond hair feverishly. Marillion shrugged and went straight for her open mouth, and Lile started sucking happily on him, her voice pitching beautifully as Eramir touched all the right spots. He really did like pleasing his partners, even when they had a load of Altmeri semen in their cunt already. This didn’t seem to bother the mer and he continued to eat her out as she sucked Marillion.

After a few moments, however, Marillion pulled away and slid a finger into the Breton’s mouth. He knew if she kept up with her mouth he’d cum before he had a chance to fuck her and that would be a great tragedy. Sadly, he missed the vibration of her scream as she climaxed from Eramir’s excellent oral skills. The mer stood and pulled out his length. Marillion caught his eye and raised a brow.

“No,” he said simply. “My turn in there.”

“Two can fit,” the elf returned smoothly, and together they helped Lile up, bracing her back against Marillion’s chest as first Eramir and then Marillion slid into her cunt. The Breton gasped from the fullness, panting gently. Eramir moved first but Marillion was determined not to be outdone. Ignoring, or trying to ignore, the sensation of Eramir’s cock brushing against his, he thrust roughly into her, his pace hard and fast. Eramir rolled his eyes and made no attempt to outdo him. He simply played his trump card and started fingering her clit, angling his thrusts to hit her sweet spot. Marillion could nail her until he was exhausted but Eramir had the best positioning to keep her happy.

Lile’s hands flew the necks of both mer, left hand digging into Eramir’s and right hand clutching Marillion’s. Gods, she had never done anything like this. They left her feeling incredibly filled, and Eramir’s length found spots that Marillion’s hard fucking pushed him into vigorously. Both mer began to lavish attention on her ears with their tongues, sending jolts of pleasure down her shuddering spine. When Eramir drew back from her she took the opportunity to kiss him like her life depended on it, breaking away for air as she cried out and orgasmed. Not to be outdone, Marillion turned her head and pressed their lips together. Both mer sandwiched the Breton between their bodies, Eramir’s chest pressing Lile’s back into Marillion’s torso.

Sweat began to run down Lile’s body, and Marillion licked up her neck as he caught a drop on his tongue. Her legs quivered as she realised that due to their activities last night both mer now had little more handle on their stamina and as she melted against their hard bodies neither of them seemed in any hurry to stop fucking her. Though, she noticed Eramir’s pace had increased a little, and she gasped in delight when he bit his lip. He looked wonderful when he did that. Both them had loose hair wisping around their faces, flushed cheeks and sweat on their arms. Eramir began to bite softly at her neck as Marillion’s tongue flicked her ears once more. Gods, they were going to drive her mad.  
Marillion grasped her hips tightly as Eramir’s hands filled themselves full of her voluptuous breasts, thumbs stroking her nipples as the mer behind her held her firmly in place against his body, allowing them both an easier time fucking her. Her toes curled and her hair stuck to her hot, sweaty body as the mer set their hips into her like a machine, driving her insane with lust. Already she could feel another orgasm building, and Eramir’s length was working within her at a faster pace every moment. Hanging between the two of them felt like a spiritual moment, if of course her chosen deity happened to be Dibella. Marillion parted her legs as widely as they’d go, tucking his elbows beneath her knees and holding her open. The sensation of the penetration changed somewhat and Lile’s breath came out in increasingly harsh, desperate pants.

Eramir wanted to shuck his leather armour but he couldn’t. None of the other soldiers were particular fans of seeing their fellow mer in the all-together, and really he felt just the same way. He’d happily fuck a girl with them, but getting naked by just an extraordinary taboo. Besides, Lile’s nudity gave him a strange feeling of power in the current situation. Which, of course, was heightened by the fact that he had made her climax twice this evening, and stoked his pride nicely. Marillion was simply happy to have her quim back to nail. She was tiny and soft and her plush rear hitting his hips was a sensation that he treasured and would likely want to experience again. He could tell Eramir was liking the way Lile’s pale skin was pressed against their brown leather because he kept staring at the place where the mer’s hips joined the Breton’s. Marillion only wished that he had a third arm to play with her sensitive bud. The feeling of her squeezing him was divine and one he could repeat experiencing.

Lile was a mess of fluids, sweat, lubricant, saliva and semen. She ached in the most beautiful way possible. Her slit throbbed with pleasure, and she began to rake her nails down Eramir’s back, bringing the loveliest of pained gasps to his lips and heightening his delight. She leaned back and nipped at Marillion’s neck, determined not to be a passive lover. They were giving her incredible amounts of pleasure and it was only fair that she repaid them. Despite her inexperience with two cocks in one orifice she was having a wonderful time and her first experimentation with this position was proving a good one. She would have to have a repeat performance another day, though she doubted many could match the pace or girth of her current lovers.

She felt them both twitching, throbbing inside her and fucking her as hard as they could. She couldn’t take it, her muscles were starting to give out and she squeezed them both tightly as another orgasm swept over her body. Gods, these mer went harder than Dwarven centurions. Eramir repeatedly palmed her breasts as he returned some attention to her ears, the sensation of her muscles squeezing him a joy to feel. He knew he was getting close now, and began to focus on his own end and fulfilment. Feeling her cum around them had been divine but he was reaching his limit, and he felt Marillion twitch beside him, the kind he knew signalled the other mer’s nearness. Both were fucking her for their own end now and Lile was strung between them like a ragdoll, squealing and crying out in pleasure. Marillion’s nails bit into her legs, Lile gasped, and Eramir felt the mer spurting his seed into her. Still, he kept on nailing her, right up until Eramir couldn’t take it anymore and released with a harsh cry. He didn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop, in fact he began to finger her clit just to feel her clench down on them one last time before they pulled out of her and laid the little Manmer on the table. With a smirk Marillion brushed the still-weeping head of his cock on her face and a smear of semen dribbled down it. Eramir rolled his eyes at the other mer’s childishness.

Lile licked at the cum as it dribbled past her lips, and more than anything Eramir wanted to fuck her again. But not tonight. Now it was the turn of Tarindil and Orildor and he wondered just what the two of them had planned for her.


	4. Tarindil and Orildor

Tarindil uncorked a stamina potion when he entered the room, helping her to sit up and drink it. He figured that with all the hard fucking Lile was getting she was going to be exhausted by now. And he had been right. He watched Orildor’s eyes flicking over the little Manmer’s body and felt almost protective of her due to the disdainful glances the other mer was giving her. Lile was a pillar of unorthodox methods and he adored it. Despite her lesser status as a mongrel Manmer Orildor had no right to be rude about her. If Lile was so detestable he could go fuck his hand. He figured he would take her first, and then let Orildor take her. Their preferred methods of copulation were rather different, after all, and he felt like Lile might enjoy the change of pace he had set in mind for her.   
  
Orildor took a space on the back wall to watch as Tarindil lay down on the table and freed himself from his armour. Grasping Lile’s hand he helped her to straddle him, and slowly lowered the girl down onto his cock. Lile hissed at the sensation of her sensitive skin, swollen from so much rough fucking, being stimulated by another cock. In sympathy Tarindil cast healing spells on her, and was rewarded by the immediate lubrication of her cunt around his cock. She trembled and bucked her hips. Tarindil, helmet off, rested his arms behind his head and thrust his hips upwards. Lile moaned, biting her lip as her hands traced the leather, sliding beneath to run her fingers over his hardened stomach muscles. He chuckled and thrust again, waiting for her to get the hint. She must have been quite tired because it was only when he lightly swatted her bottom that she moved her hips again.   
  
“Ride me, little Breton,” he ordered, and suddenly understanding what she needed to do, began to buck her hips against his length enthusiastically. Realising that he would offer her no help Lile braced herself against his body and used the leverage to ride him. Doing the fucking rather than being fucked felt different in a nice way, even if it came at a time when Lile was close to dropping off. The stamina potion should kick in sometime soon, however, and as the minutes past and she ground breathlessly against the Thalmor, the effects bled into her system and she felt less likely to fall asleep atop him.   
  
“Where did Narimian go?” she asked, panting. Tarindil rolled his eyes and grasped her hips.   
  
“Am I not enough for you? I feel a little wounded, Lile,” he chuckled.   
  
Tarindil saying her name sounded wonderfully erotic and heat began building in her loins as she bit her lip. She was technically in control here, maybe he’d do things if she asked him.   
  
“Say my name,” she breathed.   
  
“Lile,” he murmured, and she gasped in pleasure. She flexed her hips faster, grasping his chin and kissing him. Tarindil purred his appreciation and she pulled back, licking her lips.   
  
“Again,” she commanded softly.   
  
“Lile,” he drawled, and dipped his hand between her legs, hovering just above her nub.   
  
“Please, again,” she pleaded, throwing her head back as her orgasm started building.   
  
“Lile,” he said with a smirk, and his fingers crackled with electricity. She cried out, loudly, as he rubbed her softly, lightning sparking through his hands and stimulating her greatly. Her hips moved faster and faster until she came, her voice cracking as she called out helplessly. He pinned her to him and started to thrust upwards, deciding that he was not best suited to being a simple spectator. Her squeezing felt wonderful and he felt lucky, no, blessed, to have been able to fuck her twice in two days. Especially after a month or more of no sex, and him usually quite an active member with the opposite sex. Orildor was not, but the sourpuss mer had stopped glaring disdainfully at the little Breton, at least, and instead seemed to be trying to pretend that watching them fuck was not arousing him in the slightest.

It wasn’t working. Lile could see the way his eyes darted back to her every so often, and the hunger that burned within them. She bent down and began sucking Tarindil’s neck sensually, and the mer gasped, his nails digging into her soft, plump rear. When she looked up, Orildor was definitely watching. He didn’t bother to look away any more. She almost wanted to know what he was thinking.   
  
On the other hand, it might be totally foul.   
  
On the other, other hand, it was highly likely to be foul in a sexual way.   
  
Lile very much wanted to know.   
  
She didn’t realise she had stopped fucking Tarindil until the mer beneath her complained loudly, and she whispered apologies and latched her mouth onto his ear, tucking his golden blond hair behind the other ear as her hips returned to riding him and her other hand attended his left ear. The resulting moan travelled down his body and she felt him start to twitch. Her current partner was getting quite close, and it brought her a different kind of satisfaction to an orgasm. In order to make him cum she focused all her attentions on him and ignored the smouldering, dirty stare Orildor was currently levelling at her. Right now, he could go hang. Lile had a mer to pleasure.   
  
She kissed Tarindil, stroking his ears with the tips of her index fingers and watching the Thalmor squirm beneath her, his expression tortured. When he bit his lip she almost came again, sucking on his lower lip before pulling up and watching his fingers dip between her legs. She came once more as her body sang with electricity and pleasure, and at this point Tarindil went with her, yelling heartily and slowing his thrusts. He fell back onto the table, hands dropping from her as the Breton gazed down at him for a few seconds. Their eyes met and the Thalmor smirked as she trembled in pleasure, riding the aftershocks of her release. She pulled her hand back and was beginning to lift herself off when Orildor’s arms encircled her and pulled her away.   
  
“You’ve had your fun, Tarindil,” Orildor growled. “My turn. And I don’t like spectators.”   
  
Staggering to his feet, Tarindil tucked himself away and, sending Lile an interested look, left the room. Orildor spun her around and pushed her ass against the table, planting his arms either side of her. Lile was suddenly unsure as to whether or not she liked the look in his eyes. Seconds later he shoved his mouth onto hers, twisting both her arms behind her back and spinning her around again. She protested crossly when she felt him tying her wrists and struggled. When he pressed his cock against her slit, however, she wriggled against him and he slid inside her. He grunted and she felt his fingers digging into her rear, hard enough to leave bruises. By the gods, this one must be frustrated.   
  
She pressed her body into the table and moved against him. The restraints were slightly uncomfortable and she felt him still, then untying and retying her hands into a slightly easier position. She was still unable to move her arms around but the ache and the discomfort had gone from the position. In her gratitude she thrust her hips against his and gasped in delight when he dropped his hand to her clit and started to rub. It was then that he grasped her bound wrists and started to fuck her, hard and fast and without mercy. The little Breton couldn’t help herself. She screamed in delight, enjoying the position and his domineering personality.

The hard slap of flesh against flesh as Orildor drove Lile into the table echoed through the room. Her red hair fanned out over the wood and her slit clenched around him in pleasure as the hard cock fucked her. His nails bit softly into the skin of her arm and Lile bit her lip. His pace was almost frenzied and he hit all the correct spots, pushing her towards pleasure. Tarindil’s magic had softened up her inner walls and returned the sensitivity to them, which meant that, as her head thudded softly down onto the hard surface, she could feel every ridge and vein in the Altmer’s cock. The winding, desperate growth of her orgasm began to wash over her and her legs trembled, sweat beading on her skin and trailing down her legs, mixing with her lubricant and Tarindil’s cum. The pounding that the mer was giving her took her closer and closer to completion, until with a cry she clenched down onto him.   
  
Orildor yelled in shock, and climaxed messily inside her, pumping his hips until he could give no more. He pulled out and wiped himself clean, leaving Lile still lying against the table and exiting the room. 


	5. Ancarion

When he returned, he had Ancarion with him, and the commanding officer immediately approached the Breton and used Orildor’s robe to clean her up. Orildor tried not to notice. Ancarion then freed her and led her through a door and to his personal quarters. They were small, furnished with a bed, desk and chair, which Ancarion then sat in. He motioned for Lile to kneel in front of him, and she did, brows furrowed.   
  
“So, earn yourself a map,” he murmured, and freed his cock from the confines of his trousers. Her mouth fell open and, in an almost gentlemanly fashion, Ancarion took her hand and guided it to his member. “And take your time, I’ve all evening,” he added, crossing his arms behind his head in a lazy fashion. Lile moved her mouth closer to him and started with a slow, broad lick up the underside of his shaft. He murmured his appreciation and she lapped at him with quick, repeated flicks of her tongue, moving them over his cock until she reached his head, glistening slightly with pre come. Fastening her lips over the head she began to softly suck, lapping her tongue against the slit and causing the mer to buck.   
  
She applied her fingers to the task as she worshipped the length in front of her, massaging his balls gently and wrapping her other hand around him. She pumped her fist slowly back and forth until Ancarion was gently quivering in her grasp, lips and tongue teasing his head gently. She sucked occasionally to keep him gasping, kneading the hard cock with her fingers until Ancarion bucked. Carefully, she slid him into her mouth, swallowing and humming softly. Ancarion did not force her head down or try to push her, which she was grateful for, and she manoeuvred her tongue to lap at him still while she gently bobbed her head up and down his rose-gold length, flushed with blood. Her head moved a little faster as she adjusted to the feeling of him in her throat and at the sound of his moaning fresh arousal bloomed between her thighs. She was certain Ancarion wanted to fuck her and Lile was a little scared to realise she was not above pleading with him to do so.   
  
He placed his fingers gently on the top of her head as she set to pleasuring him, humming and sucking on him as her head moved up and down the hot length and Ancarion groaned. He twitched gently and she sucked a little harder on him, watching his hands move the grip the arms of the chair as he moaned softly. He didn’t swallow any of his noises, his breath coming out in pants and huffs, and his groaning grew steadily louder until with a shout of pleasure he spurted into her mouth, holding her head softly as she quickly swallowed his seed. He pushed his hips upward until he was soft and spent, and then fell back, his breathing laboured and his face flushed. Lile slowly extricated him from her mouth and he almost lovingly wiped a little trail of semen from the corner of her mouth before removing his black gloves and standing. He peeled slowly out of his robes a layer at a time and she whimpered in arousal at the sight of him, naked and gorgeous above her. He helped her to stand and then laid her down on the bed.

“Your cooperation in the matter of our deal is most welcome,” he breathed, his breathing still shaky. “But for a service like that, I think I can throw in a little extra incentive for you.” He kissed her softly, playing with her breasts and moving his lips down her body. Lile flushed as she suddenly realised what he was going to do, and then he had moved his mouth to her stomach, he had parted the red curls between her legs, and she screamed as he went down on her. Eramir had been good but Ancarion began with a direct lick to her clit, flicking it softly before laving her folds with broad laps. Two fingers slid inside her with ease and he crooked them upwards to find her engorged sweet spot. She squeezed his fingers, already so needy as he lapped at her cunt, moving the digits back and forth until the Breton started flowing with lubricant. He sucked at her sensitive nub repeatedly until she writhed, and when she could no longer take the teasing pace his fingers set she begged him for more. Ancarion gave, thrusting his two fingers in and out of her feverishly as he drove scream after scream from the petite, fleshy girl’s throat, her body trembling. And when it was over, when Lile had cum so hard that her vision went white, Ancarion slid up her body and thrust his cock into her.   
  
He fucked her mercilessly and without stopping, burying himself within her again and again, all the while she sobbed in pleasure for the sensations he was giving her and the high he was taking her to. Her mind slowly folded as her world centred on the cock thrusting into her cunt. When Ancarion kissed her again, she lost it, and then his thumb found her clit and she couldn’t do anything about the orgasm that swept over her like a storm. Her back arched, taut as a bowstring, and she dragged her nails down the Altmer’s back until he hissed and bucked harder against her soft body. He kept going, taking her into another high moments after the first, until she shook and her muscles failed her, and she lay back on the bed as a sweaty, helpless mess sheathed around Ancarion’s length. It did not take long for the mer to give in to pleasure, and, growling so loud and so deeply that Lile vibrated with him, he buried himself to the hilt inside her and came.   
  
Ancarion, when he had got his breath back, pulled himself from her and stood, offering her a cloth to wipe herself. She did so and watched him clamber shakily back into his robes. He picked up a piece of parchment from his desk and held it out to her.   
  
“The map, as we agreed,” he began. “Should you ever wish to do business again you will merely need to write to the Embassy with a request to see Justiciar Ancarion.”   
  
Lile took the map as the door opened and Tarindil stood in the doorway, holding her clothes. Grinning, the mer handed them to her, and she dressed carefully under the gaze of both Altmer. Ancarion escorted her from the ship, and Lile disappeared into the Solstheim evening.

When Lile arrived back in Raven Rock an ash storm was brewing and Adril Arano looked jumpy. He approached her cautiously and stooped to whisper something into her ear. She went cold, and ran directly back to Severin Manor, throwing open the door. She searched around for evidence that a squad had been through her home, but there was none. Descending the steps, she summoned a bound weapon and crept forward cautiously. The closed door leading to her bedroom intrigued her. It hadn’t been closed earlier. Readying a fireball, she kicked it open and ran through. What she saw stopped her short.   
  
Narimian was sitting on her bed in full Thalmor regalia, one brow raised.   
  
“You may have broken that,” he commented.   
  
“What in Dibella’s name are you doing here?” she hissed.   
  
“Discovering that you so interestingly failed to mention that you’re the Dragonborn,” he replied. “I can see a great deal of pleasurable interactions in our future, Ms Victorieux. The Thalmor are very interested in having you around.”   
  
She cancelled her fireball and sheathed the blade, which vanished with a snap. Folding her arms, she narrowed her eyes at the Altmer, who simply copied her stance.   
  
“Pleasurable?” she asked. Narimian simply smirked.   
  
“Must I go into detail? Ancarion would like me to keep you alive however possible in case you prove yourself an asset to us,” he murmured. “He did also mention that I was to persuade you to aid us. Now, I have many skills of persuasion, but I believe I know the kind that will work on you.”  
  
Lile’s face burned.   
  
“Are you going to follow me around now?” she snapped.   
  
“Naturally. We have a vested interest in your continuing existence. I am here to protect you, teach you, and if need be fuck you.”   
  
She took two very large steps towards him and glared up at him.   
  
“Then stay out of my way and don’t steal my kills. And get out of my room!”   
  
Narimian bowed, and swept out of the door. Lile sighed.  
  
Her life had just got an awful lot more interesting.


End file.
